


Come to the Water

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is water to Spock's desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Come to the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043154) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



It was interesting how humans flaunt their oceanic heritage, Spock found. They sweat precious water and salt abundantly, let loose tears when excessive emotion overcome them - far more often than he wanted - and their excretion system took the abundance for granted. Even their breath was filled with moisture. They were practically living, walking fountains.

And in deserts, the most precious thing was water.

"No marks. Hate turtle-neck." Jim said when Spock tried to absorb all the salty moisture on his neck. "And I think I have more interesting features to explore...Ah."

Jim's nipples just begged for Spock's touch, and he lavished them with what they deserved. He licked around them, nipped them lightly, soothed them back and then sucked hard. Sometimes despite the vestigiality of such lovely features, Spock would fancy that he could be patient and skillful enough, he could awaken them to fulfill the could-have-been functions,so he could  taste them, drink from them, feed from them, until his hunger quenched. It was an impractical fantasy to dwell on, but it did not stop him from another lick of them. 

"Lighter," Jim bent his back and pulled toward Spock though, despite his words. "No now harder. Now don't go..."

Giving the final caress to the now swollen nubs, Spock descended a path that he had diligently mapped with all his sense, marked by the shiny drops on JIm's sun-loved skin, A giggle when starting from the skin near Jim's armpit, a sigh when licking around the navel, a sudden intake when he nipped the tender skin of the inner thighs - Jim was now adorned with moisture, and he shed them care-freely, generously. But it was Jim's nature to give, enough for a desert to blossom.

And even a desert would give. "What do you want, Jim? Tell me what you want." One of Spock's fingers idly drew circle on Jim's thigh.

"Your mouth. Suck me..." Jim's words turned to a loud moan when Spock's mouth engulfed his erection. Spock's tongue twisted and lightly patted the underside. The human male sex organ was a curious feature even among creatures on Earth. Soft. exposed, vulnerable, already giving

Spock would give the best worship.

Spock used his tongue mercilessly, to lick, to tease, to roll aroun the girth. He tried to get as much as he can with deliberate control of throat muscle, withdrawing his mouth yet marching again in a pace calculated to harmonize with that of Jim's thrusts. He repeated his action and once again temporary let his prize go.

Jim hugged Spock, fingers digging into his back, his pelvis propelling. "Oh...Good..You really-More!" His excitement spread through Spock's carefully lowered defense, his desire matching the fire inside Spock. Spock stallled to bring the sufficient erotic toture to Jim, and enguled it again.

When Spock felt how Jim's muscles tensed, he knew that Jim was close now. He let go of his captive - as little as possible - and licked and breathed and----

The salty taste hit Spock's tongue. There was more, much more, the benediction stemmed from Jim's humanity, and he reached his climax 

"You know, you do the licking thing a lot. Am I really so tasty?" Jim asked, after Spock had finally traced the last drop, clearly expecting a raised eyebrow judged from his smile.

"You are more. You are life." Spock looked straight into Jim's eyes.

There was silence, and Jim sat up and smiled. "I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?"

"Affirmative," Spock replied, and followed his water, his oasis.


End file.
